


Endings

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Sacrifice, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: There aren't any fairytale endings in life, she can only dream.[Implied TYL! Reader/Tsuna Sawada] [Tsuna Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa]





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is so depressing. I don't know where this concept came from, but I really like the song with the story. It adds a nice feeling to it. So, I recommend listening it while reading.  
>   
> Enjoy~!  
>   
> [ _Eternal Love_ \- Sugawara Sayuri](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdL9gdLV190&feature=PlayList&p=98FB5731DD616706&playnext_from=PL&playnext=1&index=7)

**i tear the feelings from my heart**

She doesn't believe in miracles or lies. The world she lives in has tainted her too much for that. There are dark whispers all around her, about her and her mother that usually end with: _she wasn't suppose to live_. She knows her life is already etched in stone by old traditions that she cannot deny. Who wants an illegitimate child, anyway?

_Are you okay?_

However, that all changes when she meets him, a boy with a golden smile. He stands between her bleeding body and the men -her father's men- chasing her shinning with strength and determination to help a complete stranger. She could only smile before she blacks out. For once, someone is there for her. Maybe, that is when it all started?

_Welcome._

The baby hit man named Reborn soon welcomes her into the boy's family, knowing fully well who she is. He says she doesn't have to join, but she can only break down and cry. He grows nervous, but she is just so happy to finally belong somewhere. In time, she can't deny that with each golden smile, she keeps falling deeper in love with the boy.

**Do you like her, Tsuna?**

He blushes and looks away due to the question, she already knows the answer. Kyoko Sasagawa is a nice girl, that isn't something that she can deny, but she knows her kind too well. Everyone loves her, even if she can't handle the truth of what happens around her. She is like fragile glass that needs to be protected, a princess in every sense of the word - _Tsuna's princess_. Her hopes are crushed once again with that single thought.

_Will you go out with me?_

She watches from afar with the rest of the Guardians at his triumph, as the flawless beauty says yes. Brown eyes look her way in gratitude for the push she gave him. In her mind, he deserves a princess like Sasagawa, unlike her who is ridden with scars on her back and the blood of a hundred lives she has taken one way or the other that leave her waking screaming every night. Yes, a knight truly deserves a princess and she knew from the start that she would never be one.

_Will you marry me?_

Ten years pass too quickly for all of them, as they head towards the chapel. It is a small wedding, but it suits the couple so well. She stays quiet, as she fixes the older man's tie. Tsunayoshi Sawada is jittery and nervous, but she smiles and tells him, it will be wonderful. However, he doesn't notice that she grits her teeth and gives him a crooked smile, but olive eyes know that she is lying. All of the people in the room know, she is dying on the inside.

_PLEASE! STAY WITH ME!_

It is on the way to the church when they are attacked. A hail of bullets head towards the Vongola boss and she does the only thing she can. **She steps in the way**. He can only watch through shocked brown eyes, as the bullets tear her bridesmaid dress into a million little pieces. Blood soaks through her abdomen, as she faintly hears through the ringing that Gokudera yelling for an ambulance. Tsuna catches her, as the liquid soon paints his suit a bright red, she hates herself for that. The darkness soon creeps into her vision, as he keeps telling to _stay with him_. She knows it is too late, but she smiles dimly and raises a bloody hand up to cup his cheek. His tears mixing with her blood all the while.

"B-be h-happy..."

"Don't go!"

"You're a p-per-fect p-prince..."

_She smiles almost like a princess. What a perfect ending, to fall asleep in his arms._

**and paste a smile onto my face.**


End file.
